


You have reached your destination!

by Scandein



Series: Pictures [3]
Category: Century 19XX
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spicy, Teasing, They’re Just big pricks against each other, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandein/pseuds/Scandein
Summary: Rei checked the destination he had been sent Joki which he had told him to meet him at, he did have a creeping feeling that this wouldn’t go as smoothly as one would think.
Relationships: Joki Akayuki/Rei von drach
Series: Pictures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982731
Kudos: 1





	You have reached your destination!

The school building wasn't a sore sight for your eyes if you looked at the front. That’s why the backside of the school is specifically plain, as it was supposed to not bring attention. Light gray clouds covered the sun as twilight setteld over the setting sun. Rei, with somewhat confident steps, made his way towards the back of the school. To his surprise Joki had actually kept his word, Rei didn't think he'd come with how Joki's been avoiding him at school. The place for this meeting had been exchanged through text messages soon after their latest confrontation.

He found the other wearing a leather jacket and hoodie combo. A very casual outfit that Rei wished he would see Joki in more, he looked more comfortable like this. The faint scent of smoke made his nose scrunch up and upon seeing the fact that a cigarette was between Joki’s fingers made Rei scoff. He made his way over as Joki’s attention had shifted towards the tall man. Having Jokis attencion on him he spoke.

“I didn’t realize you smoked.” He hummed as the other took a drag before speaking. “It really shouldn’t be, I wouldn’t be surprised anyways.” Joki counterd back, blowing smoke in his direction. It didn’t take Rei long to feel itchy at the sight of Joki being so casual over such an act which in his eyes were bad.

“You really shouldn’t be smoking.” Rei didn’t mean to have it come out as sternly as it did, he'd admit to that, but when Joki arched an eyebrow at him, it made him realize how stupid he sounded. “Most people do it..” Joki began as he tapped a bit on the rolled up piece of paper. “...so you don’t need to pester me about it.” Rei opened his mouth only to shut it into a thin line, realizing he had no real right to say what was right or wrong. His short floundering made Joki perk up, a puzzled look on his face. “You’re...not going to say something?

Rei sighed as he leaned back against the brick wall looking up into the orange fading sky. “Why would I? I mean, to me it almost sounds like you want me to tell you what to do.” He realized only moments after what he’d said.It shut Joki up, his ears looking more pink than usual. Rei sighed in disbelief whilst covering his face with one hand hot embarrassment crawling up his neck. “Sorry, it’s my fault we’re in the situation in the first place..” Rei rubbed the back of his neck, finally assessing the situation.

“I’ve...had an eye for you, a lot longer than you think...I’m not saying that I like you-“ cutting himself off, considering how to formulate his next sentence. “actually that’s exactly what I’m saying..it’s just..” Rei’s voice trailed off, seemingly content in staying silent rather than continuing trying to explain.

Joki made a quick glance up at him before continuing the conversation, hastly looking down. "It was easier, you know." The words were muffled, Joki rubbing over his cheeks and staring at his own shoes. "I don't- You might know I've never dated anyone. Flirted yes but never actually dating. Hell I've barely ever had sex. It was easier to ignore and push down my feelings than to try and figure this shit out."

Rei blinked, deciding not to say anything as Joki cursed out a silent ‘shit’ in the cold air.

A heavy silence enveloped them, neither of the two particularly comfortable to break the tension. Joki sighed as he spoke again. “So I watched the video...” Rei could only nod slightly as Joki continued. “... more than..” This time it was Joki’s turn to fully blush and Rei’s turn to stare. Which was enough pressure for the pot to boil over at that point.

"I- well I didn't just watch the video once, okay? I remember what you said, what you wanted to do to me. It’s been stuck in my head on repeat ever since alright!?” He fumbled with his words, the front of anger slipping away, replaced with an embarrassed irritation. The pink on his ears fully spreading across his face, the red matching Rei’s now.  
“I’ve always found you to be this irritating mr. Perfect, who all loves and does no wrong, of course I found you attractive and.. liked you. Who wouldn’t? And that’s the exact reason why I despise you.”  
“Joki-“

“I don’t get you, not why you’d make..something like that about someone like me either. It would just be easier if both of us just- just forget about this. Ok?” He flicked away the last of the cigarette as he quickly found his hands inside his pockets, turning away unable to face the other. As fast as he had turned Joki was spun around, hand gripping the other’s jacket in alarm of falling as he came face to face with golden eyes.

“Did you mean what you said?” His eyes were searching Joki’s, who turned his head away. “About.. liking me?” “Does it matter?” The other swallowed shallowly. “ Does it really matter if I liked what I heard or not? I can just excuse it as you being intoxicated and horny to make this easier for the both of us.”

“Joki, listen.” Rei hand made it’s way up to grab the collar or the leather as he pulled him in closer. “I sent that video and it was a dick move, now I want to know what you want. ” He made his best effort to keep eye contact as he spoke. “I like you, you annoy me but.. i won’t act on anything until you tell me what you want.”

“What I want..” the soft murmur escaped Joki’s lips as he seemed to think. “You know what I want?” Rei was caught by surprise when the shorter man grabbed him roughly by the collar of his jacket, pulling him in close to the point where the smell of smoke washing over them. “I want to see you angry, affected, anything! I want to see you ruined and a mess.” The last part almost turned into a husky tone to which had Rei struggling to stay still. “So, What do you want. Drach.”

Rei was silent for a while, seeming to be choosing the words carefully before he spoke. “ I didn’t say the most important part in that video, it was all just dirty talk..but” one could see the exact moment where the mask broke to which his serious expression turned into a lazy smirk. Rei leaned forward, foreheads bumping into Joki’s as he continued to speak. “I want you to want it too. I want you to ask me to kiss you, touch you, break you apart until all you can feel is pleasure. Consent is hot, you know? That’s why sending that video was wrong...and also the reason why I want you to be the one to ask me to do things to you.”

A silence lingered like a knife to one's throat. Both staring down at each other, daring the other to make a move. Until Joki was the one to give in by shoving Rei away, not aggressively rather challengingly as Rei lifted up his hands in surrender. “Now that we got that straight..” Rei was sure that the raging blush spreading across Joki was just like his own. “Nothing about that was straight.” Joki snapped, a hand brushing his face, eyes locked on Rei’s lips.

Reaching forward for Joki’s arm, the boy snapped out of his trance and quickly turned around power walking around the corner, leaving Rei stunned only a quiet “Scheisse” echoing out to the now dark sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I am mean and I am not sorry (:


End file.
